La Copa De La Muerte
by Jim Mizuhara
Summary: [Kai & Rei]Para extinguir todo mi amor por tí, Rei, beberé de este letal veneno... Yaoi. Oneshot.


La Copa De La Muerte - Jim Mizuhara

**Personajes**: Kai & Rei.

**Contenido**: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben.

**Observaciones Generales: **_Este es un fic escrito en 1º persona del singular, y expresa todos los pensamientos y diálogos de **Kai**. Atención! Si hoy están muy felices, absténganse de leer este fic, les estropeará el día, porque es una historia deprimente. Lo escribí en un día algo nublado (tanto en aspectos meteorológicos como psicológicos), y describe, con lujo de detalles (así como me fascina las historias) un suicidio. No me responsabilizo por daños psicológicos que puedan tener, así como cuentas psiquiátricas que eventualmente me envíen._

_

* * *

_  
Con la mirada fija en el techo, acompaño cada movimiento que el pesado péndulo del reloj hace. Cada uno de los segundos y minutos que corren son el tiempo que dejo de existir, y más me acerca al fin.

En el silencio que invade toda la mansión puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, así como la lenta y pausada respiración que exhalo. Absolutamente nada, salvo yo, está vivo en este frío salón, aunque no consigo atinar cuándo dejaré de pertenecer a la categoría.

Este abrumador silencio me desespera, nunca pude concebir que llegaría a este extremo. La ausencia de sonidos llega a hacer eco en las frías y gruesas paredes, mientras aquí, echado en uno de los divanes de la sala, contemplo y cuento cada mancha e imperfección del techo.

Por qué todos tuvieron que alejarse? Por qué tuve yo que separarme de mi equipo, de mis amigos? Son preguntas que no tienen contestación, excepto una: mi detestable forma de ser, siempre despreciando a todos, como si tuviera la garantía que no se apartarían de mí… hoy ellos están lejos, formando parte de otros equipos, mientras que las personas solamente tienen vagos recuerdos de las victorias que conquistamos juntos.

Fui inflexible con ellos, no perdonaba ninguna falta; ningún esfuerzo que hicieran me complacía, siempre exigía más. Un día se hartaron, declararon que no se someterían más a ese sistema.

Takao, Rei, Max, Kyojyu… esos nombres me eran cada vez menos conocidos con el paso del tiempo. Personas que conocí profundamente, con sus virtudes y sus defectos, en sus alegrías y sus tristezas. Les enseñé muchas cosas, ellos también me demostraron mi ignorancia hacia muchas cosas.

Me he condenado por todas estas fallas, aunque una me resulta intolerable: por una única vez, amé a alguien.

Ese alguien era un chico, de ojos seductoramente dorados, llamado Rei. No perteneció solamente a mi equipo, también ocupó, y aún ocupa, un lugar prominente en mi corazón. Un súbito descuido en mi autodefensa bastó para cautivarme y llevarma a una vertiginosa subida de mi mundo nebuloso y poblado de sombras a otro mundo, donde la luz nunca se desvanecía, donde había colores que los meros mortales desconocen. Me hizo feliz, a su lado olvidaba todos mis problemas presentes y mis sufrimientos pasados; tan solo sentir sus manos entre las mías me producían agradables sensaciones que por mucho tiempo no los sentía más.

Sus palabras, pronunciadas con aquella voz suave y conciliadora, se me quedaron grabadas en la mente. Eran consejos, amonestaciones, manifestaciones de felicidad. Hasta hubo veces que, mientras me hablaba con severidad de mis faltas, no me permitía levantar la mirada. Pero mismo así, lo adoraba.

Quizás cansado que sus palabras no me hicieran efecto, en lo relativo a mi carácter, se haya marchado. El día que lo hizo no estaba enojado o feliz, más bien una mezcla de tristeza y lástima apareció en sus tersas facciones. Su acto era para que yo mejorara, me concientizara de mis defectos, pero tuvo efecto contrario; una parte de mí fue con él, y yo quedé incompleto.

No debí amarlo con la intensidad, con el furor, que tuve. Su ausencia me hizo retornar a la realidad donde vivo, con mi presente y mi pasado torturándome dolorosamente, con una angustiante opresión en el pecho. Hoy decidí poner fin a todo esto.

De un salto me puse de pie, de una mesa cogí una botella de licor, llené una copa. El licor era amarillo, amarillo como tus ojos, Rei, esos ojos en los que me gustaría hundirme pero que ya estaban fuera de mi alcance. Con algunos sorbos lo tomé hasta la mitad.

Arrastrando los pasos llegué cerca de un gran jarrón, atrás de él estaba escondido un pequeño cuentagotas de vidrio. La etiqueta, algo apagada, decía _cianuro de potasio_. Era una palabra parecida a _muerte_, y ambas eran sinónimas.

Traje a mi mente todos los síntomas que me sobrevendrían tan pronto ingiriera el líquido: palpitaciones cardiacas, falta de aire, desvanecimiento progresivo, sudor frío y pegajoso, entumecimiento y enfriamiento generalizado de los músculos. Para quien ya ha sufrido lo bastante, esos síntomas suenan como una liberación.

Cada movimiento que hice para destaba el frasco fue deliberadamente sin prisas. Al abrirlo completamente, una bocanada de vapor subió, con un agridulce olor¿era así el olor de la muerte?

Por unos instantes titubeé, con el cuentagotas lleno en la mano. De qué me serviría contar las gotas que pondría? No habría gran diferencia, vertí todo el contenido del frasquito en la copa, y sin ninguna dificultad se mezcló al licor.

Con la mano derecha sujeté en lo alto la copa. Por algunos momentos me olvidé de todo, prestando total atención al líquido. Como manda la costumbre, hice un breve y mortífero brindis.

- A la salud y felicidad de Rei, a quien mucho amé… y en cuestión de minutos pronto se extinguirá este amor.

Después que las paredes y los objetos oyeron esta proclama, procedí a aproximar mis labios a la copa. El primer sorbo, al pasar por la garganta, dejó un fondo amargo en mi boca, por lo que bebí todo el resto conteniendo la respiración. Ahora que hasta la última gota reposaba en mi estómago no había más tiempo para lamentaciones y arrepentimientos. Me acomodé nuevamente en el diván, con la copa vacía en la mano, sin saber qué hacer en los contados minutos que me sobraban.

En un gesto impetuoso arrojé con fuerza la copa contra la pared, haciéndolo trizas y manchándolo con algún resto del licor que aún lo mojaba. Contemplé los húmedos fragmentos, no pensaba en más nada, una especie de tenebrosa alegría me invadía, solté una convulsiva carcajada, supuse que era efecto del veneno.

Algunos segundos después entró en la sala el mayordomo, con una expresión perdida y asustada por el ruído de algo quebrándose. Lo miré directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa tétrica, él permaneció mudo y estático, contemplando mis vidriosos aojos y comprendiendo al instante lo sucedido.

El mayordomo dio un paso, pisó el frasco vacío del veneno; lo levantó del suelo y, después de mirarlo momentáneamente, murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar. Se acercó más, me tomó una de las manos que comenzaba a helarse.

- Señor, por qué… ¿por qué hizo esto?

- ¿Qué te parece? – le dije – aquí me tienes, muriendo lentamente, absolutamente solo… ¡esta es la muerte que no desearía a ninguno de mis enemigos! No puedes hacer nada, es inútil intentar salvarme…

Me hormigueaban las piernas, luego el abdomen, para posteriormente no sentirlos más. El mayordomo soltó mi mano y corrió despavorido a otra habitación. Cada inspiración se me dificultaba, como si los pulmones se me llenaran de agua; algunas gotículas surgieron en mi frente, escurriéndose por mi cuello hacia mi espalda, lo sentía correr hasta la mitad de mi espalda, luego desaparecía la sensación. El frío y la inercia invadían sistemáticamente mi organismo.

Algunas contracciones leves hicieron mi pecho subir y bajar, me iba sumiendo en la inconsciencia lentamente, aunque no perdía completamente mi capacidad de raciocinio y entendimiento, mi cuerpo no respondía a más ningún comando. Mi mente estaba presa a una cárcel de carne y hueso, sin sensibilidad. Ni los brazos ni las piernas pude mover, ninguna palabra pude emitir.

Una vaga y lejana sensación, como una paz, me embargaba en esos momentos, frente a mis estáticos ojos pude ver cada uno de mis problemas rompiéndose como cristales, haciéndose añicos, para que luego una brisa los soplara y se los llevara fuera de mi campo visual. Nada podría alterarme más, no sentía dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni penas. Si así era morir… por qué esperé tanto para hacerlo?

Una extensa cortina azul iba extendiéndose frente a mi vista, evitando ver el salón donde me encontraba, en cambio los recuerdos antaño enterrados comenzaron a aflorar, como muertos que resucitan. Cuando uno está muriendo la memoria es noble, nos muestra solamente los altos e iluminados picos de nuestra vida, echando un manto de niebla sobre los valles y depresiones.

Pude escuchar las voces de todos los que conocí en mi turbulenta vida, tan vivas, tan claras, y todas diciendo la misma cosa: no te vayas. Meneé la cabeza ante estas apariciones, ni yo, ni ellos, podrían hacer nada para volver atrás. Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado, los delirios se hacían cada vez más realistas. Aún me sentía vivo, no abandonaba todavía mi cuerpo rígido y pesado como un plomo.

Lo más extraño de todos eran los pulmones, que parecían estar más llenos de agua; si fuera cierto, entonces moriría ahogado. Por una fracción de segundo me pareció ridícula la idea de morir ahogado en tierra seca, pero era nada más que uno de los efectos del veneno. De mis hombros para abajo no sentía nada, ni frío ni calor.

La anterior cortina azul se oscurecía más, hasta que se volvió negra. No veía a más nadie, y tampoco escuchaba voces; me sentía libre, en un espacio absolutamente ingrávido, como si nada pesara. Era agradable y a la vez incómodo, por el hecho de no estar rodeado del espacio que siempre conocí. Silencio total, tanto como cuando estaba vivo; no había nada más que el obscuro vacío que se extendía tanto arriba como debajo de mis pies.

Obviamente que estaba en paz y sin atribulaciones, pero algo me molestaba persistentemente, era el hecho de que aún recordaba todos mis problemas, mis sufrimientos, que dejé atrás. Suponía que esas cosas debía olvidarlas por completo tan pronto me desvaneciera, pero los tenía muy presente. Es que ni partiendo a otro lugar uno se olvidaba de todo?

Podía sentir ese dolor que tenía cuando pensaba en Rei, y no me liberaba de esos sentimientos. Rememoraba mi inmenso amor, como si todo este transe no lo hubiera afectado, y antojaba ser más fuerte que antes. Era imposible aquello, pero lo sentí de una forma suficientemente realista. No sabía dónde estaba, pero si esto fuera el infierno, el dolor de estar alejado de Rei por todo el siempre sería mi tormento, mi eterno tormento. Con mi acto solamente cambié unos problemas por otros mayores.

Algo semejante a una desesperación me corroía el interior, como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable, con tantas opciones para evitarlo… un puntito blanco comenzó a despuntar en el negro horizonte.

Extrañado, caminé en dirección al puntito, aunque no sabía si caminaba o flotaba, pues no veía terreno firme bajo mis pies. Me aproximé lo suficiente, no era más que del tamaño de un palmo, y resplandecía, mucho. Cuanto más cerca estaba de aquella luminosidad, tanto más aumentaba los dolores, como calambres que se me extendieran por todo el cuerpo. Casi no resistiendo más, debí llegar cerca de aquella luz a rastras, presa de todas las emociones y sufrimientos que cargamos cuando mortales. La luz aumentó, con una intensidad impresionante, hasta caer desmayado.

Tan pronto abrí los ojos, la luz seguía allí, incandescente, pero por otra perspectiva, y además pude escuchar algunos murmullos distantes, como si repentinamente más personas hubieran llegado a aquel recóndito espacio. Intenté levantarme, pero me sentía otra vez pesado y rígido, no tenía la anterior movilidad. Entrecerrando los ojos percibí mejor que la luz que contemplaba era en verdad una especie de reflector, y a mi alrededor no había más aquella negrura infinita, en cambio una multitud de instrumentos que centelleaban ininterruptamente me rodeaban.

Un intenso hormigueamiento se apoderó de mi cuerpo, y volví a sentir el sudor frío. Quedé sorprendido cuando un rostro algo desvanecido se me aproximó, linterna en mano, a examinarme las pupilas. En un idioma que pude comprender perfectamente escuché decir: "_Conseguimos revivirlo, señores_".

Esa afirmación me dejó perplejo. Es que no morí de una vez por todas? Por qué demonios tuvieron que interferir? Intenté protestar, pero no conseguí abrir la boca, mi debilidad era extrema. Sin poderme comunicar, y encerrado en esta jaula, no tuve más remedio sino echarme a llorar, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran sobre mi rostro aún insensible, sin poder moverlo un ápice.

Pasados algunos minutos, sentí que recuperé fuerzas suficientes para intentar hablar, aunque mi mandíbula parecía pesar una tonelada, hice pasar por entre ella algunas sibilantes palabras, expresando mi contrariedad ante este hecho, pero solamente logré que los presentes estallaran de júbilo y alegría por el solo hecho de verme vivo, y consciente. Sería inútil convencerlos de cualquier cosa por estos momentos, tan felices para ellos, pero detestable para mí.

Monitoraban todas mis funciones vitales, meticulosamente, mientras por inyecciones me despojaban de todo resquicio de veneno que aún corriera por mis venas. Una hemodiálisis hizo una limpieza absoluta, haciendo que la sangre renovada me invadiera lleno de oxígeno, de vida y de segundas oportunidades. Esfuerzo vano, juré que, tan pronto saliera de allí, me aseguraría que nadie estuviera presente en el segundo intento.

En eso pensaba cuando, sin mediar palabras, entró Rei. Era él! Si estaba tan lejos, como fue posible que viniera? Vino solamente… para verme a mí? Y pensar que lo hice fue por alejarme más de él, por no querer verlo más, pero allí, frente a mí, no pude evitar sonreír. Lo miraba como si por vez primera se me presentara, y él también correspondió a esa mirada. Pude leer en sus ambarinas iris que no me recriminaba, más bien fue allí a apoyarme, a sacarme de ese desespero que él bien sabía hubo provocado intencionalmente, aunque no imaginaba cuán fatal serían las consecuencias. Atrás de él apareció el mayordomo, como si Rei le sirviera de escudo, caso me diera por soltarle algunas maldiciones. Eso no importaba, lo importante era que Rei estaba aquí!

Se aproximó más, se sentó en un banquillo cercano a la cama donde yacía, mirándome fijamente, aún indeciso sin saber si estaba suficientemente consciente o no. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí levantar una mano, que rápidamente lo tomó.

- Como te sientes, Kai? – fue su primera pregunta.

- Hmm… no del todo mal – fue mi pausada contestación.

- Eso que hiciste, aún no puedo creerlo… intentar matarse no es precisamente el estilo de Kai Hiwatari.

- No… - reconvine – fue apenas una fuga, era necesario.

- Por qué lo dices?

- Tenía que escapar… de todos, principalmente… de alguien…

- Y de quién sería?

- De ti.

- Que de quién? De mí? Y a qué viene eso?

- Es que tú ya no me amabas más y…

- Cuándo dije eso? Si fuera verdad – estrechó con más fuerza mi mano – no estaría aquí.

- No sabes cómo me duele, esos meses de ausencia, y ese desespero…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, se acercó más a mi rostro, pude sentir su aliento tibio, y lentamente besó mis labios, haciendo que toda mi concentración se desviara únicamente a esa unión, y bendito sean los cielos! Pude sentir, sin lugar a dudas, aquellos dulces labios, que por condenarme antecipadamente ya no los iba sentir más si me fuera. Se separó y fue a acomodarse en el banquillo nuevamente.

- A la vez que te trasladaron al hospital, tu mayordomo se encargó de llamarme por teléfono, solicitando que viniera a verte, y contándome los pormenores de tu situación. _Si hasta él se daba cuenta… como es que tú no te dabas?_

La lógica contundente de Rei me hizo pensar, tenía razón, y llevarse por los impulsos generalmente lleva a cometer idioteces.

- Lo que dices es una verdad tan grande… no entiendo como fue para…

- Shh… descansa ya – intervino Rei, poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios – tan pronto salgamos de aquí reconstruiremos nuestra vida, juntos. Celebraremos nuestro reencuentro con unas copas de licor y…

- Con licor, no, cualquier otra cosa puede ser – dije.

- Y por qué no?

- Tengo asco de licor.

(FIN)

* * *

_A que no esperaban semejante final, verdad? No pude seguir con ese clima tan trágico, y tuve que poner una de mis clásicas salidas finales... Háganle click al botocito que dice "Go", y serán felices por lo que les resta del día de hoy!jejejeje! Hasta pronto!. _

**  
**


End file.
